Some Loves Are Just Meant To Be
by Twihardfan3194
Summary: What if Stefan never gave up on human blood? He always thought he wanted Katherine, even after the way she treated him. But what will happen when he meets her twin sister, Elena Gilbert? Will sparks fly or will he just use her as another personal game?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Some Loves Are Just Meant To Be**

**Summary: What if Stefan never gave up on human blood and had been brought up a semi-different way? He always thought he wanted Katherine, even after the way she treated him. But what will happen when he meets her twin sister, Elena Gilbert? Will sparks fly or will she just be another woman he can feed off of and use for his own personal games?**

**Rating: T (for safety. There will be NO language whatsoever, but I'm rating it T just in case something comes up that I choose to put in there. Will never exceed the given rating.) ;) Alright moving on…**

**A/N: So this is my first Stelena story, and I'm REALLY excited to write it and share it with you! Just got the idea today. I'm not sure where this story will go or where it's headed, but we all love a little drama, right? Mix in a lot of romance in there and you've got a terrific fanfic! ;) Haha. The matchups in this story will be a little OOC, depending on who I decide to stick together ;): Tyler/Caroline; Bonnie/Jeremy (Just because I miss them together ;D); Stefan/Katherine; Damon (will try to get his hands on Elena, of course, as well as Stefan, but you know he's never a committed guy! ;D)…ETC. You all know how the relationships go in the show, no need to tell ya twice! So sit back, relax, and ENJOY! **

**Please read and review to let me know what you think! Reviews are always the flawless inspiration I need to continue a story, plus constructive criticism is always welcome, too ...OH and any ideas for what you want to happen next, chapter by chapter, would be GREAT as well! Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read my second fanfic in The Vampire Diaries! :D 3**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**

**P.S. The characters are out of high school, around the age of twenty. Just a heads up if things seem a little out of the ordinary! ;) Don't want to spring anything too rash. Oh, and Jonathan Gilbert is Jonathan PIERCE in this…you'll see why if you read ahead ;)**

Elena Gilbert never planned to move away from New York. The whole idea was truly repulsive to her. Living in the quaint town of Mystic Falls, Virginia did not sound like the most pleasurable way to spend her young-adult years—especially when she had to become reacquainted with her twin sister, Katherine, who had been separated from her at birth when her parents, John and Isabella, divorced. But now that her mother had died in a tragic unsolved murder and there was no legal guardian to take of her, she was forced to move down to the small little town to meet her "look alike," as Elena so often liked to refer to Katherine as.

Jonathan Pierce had come to pick Elena up at the nearby airport, the drive home consisting of awkward silence between the two, for they had never really met in person. Her parents had thought it would be better that way, not knowing who the other parent was so there would not be an aching longing of the absence of an acquainted family member or guardian.

Katherine, having obligated not to accompany Jonathan while picking Elena up so she spend some "much needed time" with her boyfriend, Stefan, sat at home without the proper preparation of meeting her twin. Not that Katherine cared. Elena thought that was just fine—she would deal with the unordinary shock that would come from seeing a clone of herself when she got to her new home. Just as long as nothing too irrational happened, she felt she would be able to handle the situation as best she could.

"Welcome home, Elena," Jonathan spoke, pulling up into the driveway of a beautiful white house as he cut the engine. The town itself wasn't much, but Elena could imagine herself growing up in a home like this. There weren't any flowers in the flowerbed, but the house itself wasn't too twenty-first century to be out of place in Mystic Falls. It was a house that looked like it had been built in the late 1800's, at best.

"Again, thanks for taking me in. I really do appreciate it," Elena said, offering him a sincere smile as she tucked her long dark hair behind one ear. Her chocolate eyes shone with honest gratitude as her father returned the grin and helped his newly allied daughter move her belongings into the home so that she could properly meet her sister…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of laughter radiated from the bedroom as Katherine lay over Stefan, his back digging into the bed as she gently caressed his chest and ran light pecks along his chiseled neck. His fingers were tangled in the dark curls that ran down her back and he moaned as her tongue ran over the spot on his neck that drove him insane, moving in small patterns that sent chills down his arms. His arms shot up to bring her face down to his lips, hardly being able to take her constant teasing. She had been doing this for the past thirty-minutes, refusing to give him exactly what he wanted. That's probably what drove him crazy about her—her constant alluring grins and seductive tongue tasting his neck and chest that never gave into what he craved the most.

Her tongue gently skimmed Stefan's lower lip, causing him to lose his breath as she clutched her tighter to him with desperation. He groaned. "Katherine, please. You're driving me crazy."

Katherine gently laughed and ran a hand down his leg slowly, causing his breath to hitch as she pressed herself firmly against him. "My father wouldn't like it if he caught the two of us making out when he brings his long lost daughter home." She looked down at him with a flirty smile and gently kissed the corner of his mouth, and working up his jawline and nibbling on his earlobe, catching the skin between her sharp teeth and tugging gently. He kept his eyes close, enjoying her touch and skin on his, before she sat up on the bed. Her tongue and mouth had tasted nearly every inch of his upper body, but she never kissed him, and it drove him mad. Stefan reached for the shirt that lay on her floor and slipped it on over his head, grumbling in protest. He was never able to get anywhere with her.

"It isn't like we wouldn't be able to hear him. Isn't that what being a vampire is about? The added abilities that mortals don't have?" he questioned as he sat next to her, raising an eyebrow quizzically in her direction.

She smiled and planted herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing his face closer as she replied. "It's about _power_, Stefan. Don't you know that? We're so much better than those pathetic humans. We have so much more potential." She sighed with small disappointment and caressed his cheek. "Have I taught you nothing, Stef?"

Stefan closed his eyes against her touch, reminiscing in the power she had over _him_. They had been together since their senior year in high school—two years. It seemed like lately she was pulling away even more than usual, her temptations towards him and constant teasing becoming more pronounced. It seemed like she was just using him for her own personal lust games now, but for some reason Stefan could never let her go. Her body called to him much too strongly to ever let her go. He needed her. He _craved _her desperately. She was the one who had made Stefan what he was. He owed her for that.

"About this twin sister of yours—Elena. How do you feel about her coming to live with you? Or more importantly, with us?" he asked with a small wink. He usually snuck in through Katherine's window every night once her father was for certain asleep. Without her, sleep was nothing.

Katherine let out a peel of laughter. "Does it matter? My father would have taken custody over her anyway. It doesn't matter what I think. He's going to get his favorite daughter to live with him, and I'm going to be pushed aside even more than I already am. She'll be Daddy's little angel, and I'll just be the other half of her."

"You don't honestly believe that do you? That Jonathan doesn't care about you? He's known _you_ his whole life, Katherine. _You're_ the one he took when you and Elena were separated at birth. Don't you think that means something to him—to _you_?" Stefan questioned, gazing deep into her brown eyes. They were so beautiful; he couldn't help but involuntarily lean closer towards her. Her scent made his mouth water, drawing him in as she spoke softly, causing him to lean in more as she ignored his words.

"I don't mind, really. Gets him off of my back. And allows us more time to…" She grinned, trailing off as she planted a hard kiss on his mouth. He sighed in content. _Th_is was what he had been waiting for, for what seemed like an eternity.

Her body molded into his as she crushed her small waist against his chest, breathing in her scent and tasting her in his mouth before the front door flung open and closed and he forced himself to pull away for some much needed air after going for a straight five minutes. But even then Katherine's lips never left his skin as she placed sloppy kisses on his neck, causing him to weakly give into his craving for her and push her down on the mattress. It was _his _turn to take charge as he trailed her body with his hands…

"Katherine! Stefan! Come and meet Elena."

And just like that the moment was practically over. Just when Stefan thought he had Katherine all to himself for once, her father was there to ruin it all, or some other distraction. Katherine ran her hands over Stefan's chest, clawing his torso as she bunched up his shirt in her fists, and arched her back as she continued to kiss him with a newfound hunger. This was not the Katherine he knew, but he would take it. He roughly gripped her arms as his mouth moved in sync with hers, quick and desperate, as he pushed her further down on the mattress, knowing there was no possible way he could hurt her. He couldn't get close enough to her. Not the most attractive make-out session, but one full of passion, lust, and _need, _as she kissed every inch of his face_…_

"_Now_, you two! What are you doing up there?" And just like that Katherine was gone from underneath him. Even though he was a vampire himself, he would never get used to her sudden disappearances no matter how long they were together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena stood in shock at the woman who descended down the stairs, beautiful dark curls hanging down her back in a curtain, her lips slightly smudged a deep red. She had the same exact eyes and bone structure as Elena, but somehow still Elena felt somewhat self-conscious in the presence of her twin. Though the two girls possessed the same gene, they couldn't be any more different.

While Katherine's hair ran down in spontaneous curls, Elena's hung lose and straight on her high cheekbones. Still beautiful hair, but nothing like the wild curls that framed Katherine's heart-shaped face. Katherine's lips were a profound red and her eyes were done up in perfect eye liner and smoky eye shadow, thick lashes curling upwards in beautiful arches towards her eyebrows. Elena possessed the same eyelashes and lips, but hers were coated in a light layer of chapstick and her eyes didn't nearly hold so much makeup. Both girls were breathtakingly gorgeous, but held their own type of beauty, whether outwardly or inwardly.

"Elena," Katherine grinned, descending down the stairs with a gorgeous man on her arm. He had brown tousled hair and a chiseled face. And his eyes—Oh my gosh—the hazel-green pools stared deep within Elena's soul as he looked her over with shock and realization that Katherine really _did_ have a twin sister. As if this news was finally settling in for him. This had to be the guy Stefan that Jonathan had told her about. He was like a living Adonis in the flesh—possibly better looking.

"It is so nice to finally meet you! Of course I would know that you are absolutely gorgeous! I mean, you are_ my _twin, after all," Katherine said with a sly grin and laugh, coming up and stopped in front of Elena with the fakest cheery smile she had ever seen in her life. She didn't offer her a hug but looked to Jonathan, who was examining the girls' reunion. It seemed to be going better than he had dreaded.

"It's nice to meet you too, Katherine. You're stunning yourself." It wasn't a lie. With Katherine's sense of fashion and confidence, she could bring any guy to beg on his knees for her without even trying.

"I know." Katherine's plastered a grin on her face as she clutched her boyfriend's hand at the shock on Elena's face. "I'm kidding! Loosen up," she winked. Turning to Stefan, she trailed a hand down his face and looked lovingly—_lustfully_—into his hazel eyes. His knees turned weak at her touch as he grinned and tilted her chin up to gently kiss her lips. Elena watched with bitter disgust and noticed that Jonathan had fled the room.

"He never sticks around for too long," Katherine spoke up once she broke the kiss, noting Elena's searching eyes for her father. Elena turned to shoot Katherine a quizzical glance as Katherine explained, "He's always busy. Don't get used to the idea of having this wonderful dad around who will always be there for you. You might as well be an orphan. He's always working, you know." Katherine shrugged her petite shoulders.

"Katherine…" Stefan warned, Elena hearing his voice for the first time. It made her heart flutter, which absolutely annoyed her as she turned the other way, his eyes catching hers.

"Oh, relax, Stef. I'm only messing with the poor girl." She shot a smile at Elena and planted a hard, possessive kiss directly on Stefan's lips before releasing his hand and sauntering out of the room. Elena could only guess that Katherine had seen her eyeing her boyfriend and was trying to make a point. _Don't even think about it._

"I'm sorry about that," Stefan said a few moments later when Katherine had left the house with an inexplicable exit. "She can get to be…too much sometimes. Even for me," he admitted, weighing Elena's reaction with a stunning crooked smile. She was exquisitely beautiful, he thought. There was something different about her that separated her from her twin sister—something real and genuine that you couldn't find just anywhere…

"It's alright. She's just warming up to the idea of me being here," Elena responded, mostly trying to convince herself as she turned to face Stefan's mesmerizing eyes, much closer than she had been aware of. She gulped and slowly took an intimidating step back. "It can't be easy finding out that you aren't an only child. Especially when that sibling happens to possess your very gene."

Stefan nodded and dug his hands into his pockets, clawing his legs. Her scent was intoxicating, reeling him in like nothing he had ever felt before. He was not used to being around human girls alone like this, unless he picked one of them up at a bar and compelled her to let him feed on her like Katherine had taught him not long ago when she turned him…

"Are you alright?" Elena murmured, watching him closely with soft eyes. She sharply inhaled as she looked closer and took a step forward. Stefan looked up at the mirror behind her head to see what was causing her to react in such a way, and quickly turned away once he saw the red clouding his eyes and the rough cracks in his face.

"You're eyes…" she whispered, barely able to choke out the words. "What's wrong with them?"

"Ah, nothing," Stefan said stiffly, blinking his eyes rapidly as he fought to breathe evenly and get rid of the craving her blood brought to him. He felt her warmth drawing closer and reached up a hand to his cheek, the skin smooth once again.

"Stefan, look at me," Elena requested, turning him around so that he was face to face with the Katherine look-alike. He gazed deep into her brown eyes, and was amazed at the unaffected kindness he saw there. Never once did that look cross Katherine's eyes—he always just saw lust as well as vain and fake trustworthiness. With Elena, there was nothing but pure honesty and virtue.

"You know my name," he murmured, gazing deep into her eyes until she silently blushed and looked down at the ground. How easy it would be to just feed off of her, right then and there. With Katherine and John gone, it would be simple to compel her and snatch her up to Katherine's room for a quick few minutes…

"Jonathan mentioned you when he told me about Katherine," Elena said, looking back up again as she tucked her hair behind one ear and bit her lip. Something about her movements left Stefan speechless. What was he thinking? She was just an ordinary girl! A human! He fed off of weak humans…he wasn't supposed to find them interesting and enticing.

But that's exactly what he thought about Elena. There was something about her…and no matter how much he loved Katherine, he had to know what made her so _different_ from her twin sister and any other human girl he had come to know.

**So what did you think? Pretty good? I would like to know! Please review and also any suggestions and what should go in the next chapter or happen in the story would be nice too! Also what characters do you want me to bring in next? Are you liking the relationship between Katherine and Stefan? THANKS and I'll try to update as soon as I can, since I'm always SOOO busy! :/**

**~Twiharfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Some Loves Are Just Meant To Be**

**Rating: T**

**STELENA 3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters...(although I'm still waiting for Paul Wesley to show up underneath my Christmas tree…sigh 3) Haha ;) xx All credit goes to L.J. Smith and the producers of the original television series on The CW!**

**Still waiting on some reviews to let me know what you think ;) I know you guys can do it! Did you guys enjoy last week's episode of The Vampire Diaries? Paul and Nina are absolutely amazing and cute! ~sigh~**

**Also, sorry my chapters are a little short, but I'm doing the best I can! Things are always so hectic in my life! :P**

**Read and review please so that I can continue the story! I need some good healthy inspiration! THANKS.**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn) **

Chapter Two

Elena could feel the pounding sensation of her heart as she lay on the bed in her new room. The walls were painted a light pink, barely noticeable in the dark room as she stared up at the ceiling. Starting a new life in Mystic Falls wasn't going to be easy, but she had assured herself it wouldn't be impossible either. She would apply for a waitressing job at The Grill downtown like Jonathan had suggested she do earlier, meet and socialize with some newfound friends, and possibly even find a boyfriend to keep her company.

She sighed and sat up on the bed. Who was she kidding? Starting over in a new town at age twenty was pretty much impossible. Especially in a town this size where everybody knew everyone. Elena pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and texted her brother Jeremy, who had stayed behind in New York with Elena's best friend and his girlfriend, Bonnie. _Wish you were here, Jer. –E._

With a sigh she unbuckled her suitcases and moved some clothes to the vanity drawers when her phone sounded. _Miss you, Lena. How was meeting the clone? -J._

Elena laughed softly at the text and typed a quick reply as she stuffed some socks into the upper left drawer. _Strange. She may be my twin, but we couldn't be any more different. She's so full of it._

_I'm sorry, sis. Just don't go all diva on me when you come to visit us this summer. _

Elena threw her head back and laughed before closing her suitcase. Unpacking did not seem like a very high priority right now. _Deal._

"Knock, knock," a voice said cheerfully, throwing Elena's bedroom door open. Elena turned and saw Katherine standing in the doorway, her stiletto heels sinking into the plush carpet as she walked to stand in front of Elena. Her curls were pushed behind her shoulders and falling behind her back as she tilted her head and looked Elena over, trying to hide disgust. Elena could only guess what she was thinking: _Doesn't she own a curling iron?_

"Katherine, hey. I was just unpacking." Elena stopped and rolled her eyes. Why did she feel the need to satisfy Katherine and tell her what she was doing? This was _her_ room! She was allowed to come and go as she pleased.

"So I see," she replied with a small, sly grin. "I told Jonathan that I'm going to a party with some friends, so if he asks you where I am headed, that's where I am." She looked Elena over and sat on the corner of her bed, tilting her head to the side as if wondering if Elena could keep a secret and be trusted. Elena raised her eyebrows and turned her back on Katherine, wondering why she didn't call Jonathan "Dad." She slowly lifted the suitcase open and went through its contents…anything to avoid Katherine's penetrating stare.

"Isn't that where you're going?" Elena questioned over her shoulder as she pulled her makeup bag out.

Katherine shriveled her nose in pure disgust at the bag her twin was holding. _Only _one _makeup bag? _"You're a good liar, right? Because I need you to be if you're going to be living here under this roof and in my business."

"Where are you _really _going?" Elena questioned as she turned around and met Katherine's eyes—_her _eyes—squinted in a glare as she processed Elena's question. The question clearly did not please her, but she plastered a mischievous smile on any way. There was no way this girl could be her twin sister.

"I'm spending the night at Stefan's house. His older brother, Damon, is throwing a party at the Salvatore mansion, and it'll run late. If Jonathan happens to ask where I am, just tell him that I contacted you and said that I was having car trouble and instead of getting a ride from a friend, decided to stay over. You can do that can't you?"

"Lie so you can go play slut?" Elena asked, her voice filled with pure abhorrence and repugnance. Who did Katherine think she was, asking Elena to lie to Jonathan after he had just taken her under his own roof? Someone would have to truly have no soul in order to ask such a thing of somebody else!

Katherine laughed but there was clearly no humor behind the sound. "You _do_ have a spine. I'm impressed—you're more like me than I thought you were." Katherine stood up from the edge of bed and walked up to Elena until she was standing five inches in front of her. "Tell Jonathan I'm spending the night at a friend's house, or I'll make your life a living hell as long as you're here. You'd be surprised how convincing I can be when I want to be. You got that?" Katherine said, threat deep within her voice. Elena took an involuntary step back, truly frightened of the woman in front of her_. _

_A living hell?_

She slowly nodded and forced herself not to gulp in fear as Katherine threw on a smile and turned to the door. Before exiting, she said over her shoulder, "Oh and don't even think about falling for my boyfriend. He wouldn't be so stupid as to leave me for _you_. Just keep that in mind and keep your distance or you will regret it," she spat before leaving the room with a small little flick of her manicured fingers. "Bye, _Elena._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Party tonight, little brother. You bringing your feisty girlfriend? The girl sure knows how to party—_hard_," Damon said with a satisfied grin as if recalling an old memory as he poured himself a drink. His light blue eyes measured Stefan's reaction as Stefan's hands clenched at his sides, the veins popping in his wrists. Damon enjoyed seeing his little brother squirm—especially when it came to Katherine Pierce.

It was no secret that Damon was attracted to Katherine. She had spunk—something a lot of girls in Mystic Falls didn't have. And she was gorgeous. Plus, he knew Stefan was aware of exactly what he was talking about. Ever since he hooked up with Katherine one night when she and Stefan were first together, things had never been the same in the brothers' relationship. But Damon was fine with that. It had been one of the best nights of his existence.

"Don't you have someone else to interrogate, Damon? Some girls to hook up with before the party starts?" Stefan growled, clutching the material of his arm chair and feeling his fingers imprint themselves into the fabric. He grinned with satisfaction, enjoying the feel of his vampire strength that he was still just getting used to. It was something he sadly had to share with Damon—ever since that night he and Katherine hooked up and she changed Damon as well…

"Aren't you just full of sarcasm today? Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or did Katherine find another boy toy to screw over? I know how _that _feels," Damon grinned as he took a sip from his drink and ducked away from Stefan's flying fist, just a hair from socking his nose.

"Katherine would have to be a pure idiot to ever hook up with you again," Stefan growled, his fist still clenched as he fumed over his missed shot at Damon's cocky expression. He stood up from his chair and moved over to the table to pour himself a drink. The alcohol always helped with his blood cravings, his senses dulling just a little bit so that he wouldn't ever do anything _too_ rash.

"And _you_ would have to be an idiot to keep yourself under Katherine's spell. How long are you going to succumb to her games until you realize that she's only playing you and any other guy she can compell at a local party?" Damon asked, eyebrows raised as he stared at Stefan's tense back. Stefan took a long gulp of his drink and growled in frustration. Being a vampire, it took a _lot_ longer to get drunk…which was sometimes good and sometimes a bad thing.

"That's my problem, Damon, not yours. Why don't you make yourself useful and get the place ready. I'm going to pick up Katherine."

"I heard Katherine has a little twin," Damon called before Stefan could make it out the door, his eyes lighting up with mischief at his brother's discomfort.

Stefan froze and clutched his car keys tighter, idling at his brother's words. How had he found that out? Stefan had never mentioned it to him and he knew for a fact that Katherine wasn't in any form of contact with Damon since the night they hooked up at the last Salvatore party…

"Make sure she tags along. I need a little fun entertainment tonight," Damon laughed as he gulped the remaining contents of his drink and disappeared out of sight.

Stefan blew out an exasperated breath. Why did the thought of Damon hooking up with Elena bother him so much? She was a worthless human and Katherine's _twin_, for crying out loud! He wasn't supposed to care.

So then why hadn't he been able to think about anything else since he left her very distracting presence?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena nervously fidgeted with her hair and pulled on her tank top. She was wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, with a gray cover-up. The weather was supposed to be cold tonight, but she knew with all of the people at the Salvatore party, the body heat would keep the place on fire.

She rolled her eyes. So what if Katherine had invited her to come along? Jonathan had apparently thought it would be a good idea for the girls to bond and have an outing together so that they could get to know the other better. But that was just the thing—Elena didn't _want_ to get to know Katherine better. Based on her last encounter with her and Katherine's request, she already knew too much about her for pleasure to last a lifetime.

"Are you ready?" Katherine demanded from Elena's doorway, startling her. She was dressed in a black dress, perfectly exposing her long, smooth legs, and black heels. Her hair was halfway pulled up and small ringlets framed her face. Elena looked at her reflection and sighed at her normal straight hair. The only thing different about her was that she had put on a little bit more eye makeup for the party and pink lipstick.

"You _can_ clean up. But loose the pink lipstick—you look like Barbie," Katherine said over her shoulder as she descended down the staircase. "Stefan's waiting outside!"

Elena froze. Stefan was picking them up? She could have sworn that Katherine had said that _she_ would be driving them to the party…

She shook her head and furiously slipped on her black flats, choosing to keep the pink lipstick on just because Katherine didn't like it. She would do as she pleased. Who cared if Stefan was driving them to the party? It was at his house. She would have to run into him sooner or later, right?

Elena sighed. If only she could pick _later_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter UP I'll try to make this one longer, but we'll see how this goes! How are you all enjoying the story so far? I would love to hear from you (hint, hint :P)! ;) What do you guys want to see more of? Is there enough romance, or do you want MORE? ;) And who do you want to see more of and hook up? Would love to hear some ideas and let you guys put your own little input in the story! We'll make it interesting. :D**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! They make me so happy and inspire me, as I've said many times and will continue to say in the future XP!**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**

Chapter Three

To say the Salvatore house was big would be an understatement. The place was absolutely _huge_. It could probably fit three of Elena's houses in there, that's how large the estate was. A huge lawn sprawled out in front of the house, and the home had to at least be three stories high. Elena had never been to a home remotely close to this beautiful. It was like she had been invited to a party in a castle.

Katherine seemingly tried to ignore Elena as she clutched Stefan's arm and he led her into the house, leaving Elena to follow after them like the third wheel that she was. She didn't really enjoy the fact of having to come with the devil and her obviously blinded boyfriend, but there wasn't much she could do regarding the situation. She was here and it was her time to mingle and hopefully not get into too much trouble.

Elena felt a nauseating twist in the pit of her stomach. She had hated lying to Jonathan about where her and Katherine were going, after all he had done for her since her mother died. The thought still left her devastated. Why had the murder's victim had to be her _mother? _What had she done to receive such a cruel and horrible fate? Elena pondered this as she entered the large double doors of the Salvatore house and was greeted by a swarm of party guests, most of them already wasted as they drank and socialized with their groups. Elena had been to parties much bigger than this before, but usually at a local club in downtown New York. Never at a stranger's household.

The room was spacious regardless of the many people she had to step around just to find a vacant seat on the living room couch. The place was a mess, thanks to its guests. Elena sighed and sank into the couch, wishing she could just turn invisible for once in her life. She had always been the partying type, socializing with friends, and had been quite popular in New York. But now she just wanted to go home with Bonnie and Jeremy and all of her other friends she had had to leave behind.

"You look like you could use a drink," a just-barely drunk blond said to her as she thrust a red plastic cup into Elena's hands resting in her lap.

Elena looked up, startled that someone was actually speaking to her, and forced a smile. The girl was beautiful, and seemed to have a lot of guys watching her as she sat down next to Elena and grinned. Her blond hair was curled and she was wearing a skimpy pink tank top with short denim shorts. A little undressed considering the weather, but the girl was so out of it that she didn't seem to care.

"Thanks," Elena smiled, taking a sip of the drink that girl had shoved at her. "I'm Elena."

"Caroline," the girl said, shaking Elena's hand and she took a large gulp of her drink. "Who're you here with?" she slightly slurred.

"Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore."

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline exclaimed, taking a double take of Elena as if seeing her for the first time. Perhaps she was more wasted than Elena had thought she was. "You look just like her! Are you two, like, twins or something? That is so crazy! I didn't even know Katherine _had_ a twin. Not that I keep up with life or anything, but Stefan's like my best friend and I wouldn't even stand to be in the girl's presence for five _minutes_ if you paid me all the money in the world!"

"Yeah, we're twins. She and I were separated at birth since our parents divorced and now I'm living with her and Jonathan. I moved here from New York," Elena said, purposely leaving out the fact that she had moved here because her mother was just recently murdered and she had nowhere else to go.

Caroline's eyes bulged. "Wow," she said, drawing the word out into three syllables. "It's like some dramatic sitcom or something! Your life must suck.'

"Thanks for the confidence," Elena grinned, sarcasm thick in her voice. It felt nice to socialize with someone her age again. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. And she was shocked to actually discover that she was almost _enjoying _herself at this wasted party.

"It's what I'm here for," Caroline winked, looking over Elena's shoulder. "I hope this isn't weird by me saying this, considering he _does_ have a girlfriend and everything, but Stefan has been staring at you since you got here and it's _really_ making me itch to know why."

Elena's eyebrows shot up in confusion as she disguised her glance over her shoulder as a casual hair flip. It was true. He _was _staring at her, and Katherine didn't seem too happy about it as she mingled with the guy on her left. What made Elena confused was why Stefan didn't seem bothered that Katherine was outwardly flirting with the guy while he was right next to her. Clearly their relationship wasn't as close as Elena had thought it was as his eyes bore into hers and caused her heart and soul to drop down to the toes of her feet.

"You like him," Caroline said in realization, noting Elena's expression. She giddily grinned and looked down into her cup, disappointed to see it was empty.

"I do _not _either!" Elena murmured, tearing her eyes from Stefan's to throw a menacing glare at Caroline. And could you be any louder?"

"You need to drink up if you want to properly party right! There are some people I want you to meet," Caroline shouted over the music, ignoring Elena's comment. She pulled Elena to her feet and refilled both of their cups as she dragged her to a group of people hanging out in the back corner of the room. There was a couple pressed up against each other dancing slowly as their bodies swayed side to side, and two other guys talking to one another, not nearly as wasted as Caroline but pretty close.

"Guys, this is Elena, Katherine's _twin_," Caroline said the word excitedly. "Elena, this is Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan. Tyler's dad is the mayor and Matt, well, he's just Matt." Caroline laughed and threw a wink at the two boys who were clearly under her spell. Matt was staring at Elena with bulging eyes if she was the only standing in the room, and she blushed under his gaze. She had to admit, he was good looking, but she knew she was never going to feel anything for him other than close friendship. There was just no spark between the two when she was standing in front of him and Tyler.

"Nice to meet you, Elena," Matt spoke up. Tyler seemed to be the strong, silent type as he gripped Caroline's hand and spun her around to where her back was against the wall. She giggled as he gently kissed her neck. "Ignore them. Way to much PDA for comfort," Matt grinned as Elena laughed.

Elena smiled at him and threw her hair over one shoulder. "Seems like a lot of people here in Mystic Falls have trouble with PDA."

Matt nodded and ran a hand through his short blond hair. "Yeah, they're all pretty insane when it comes to that. Just stick with me and we'll be normal…together," he said with a smile. Elena could tell he had a lot more meaning behind those words than he was sharing out loud with her.

Elena smiled apologetically. "Matt, I'm flattered, but really, I don't think…"

"Hey, it's cool, Elena," Matt said with a small grin. "I get it. So you're Katherine's twin, huh? That's got to be a total pain in the butt," he laughed.

Elena refilled her drink at a nearby table and started to slowly feel the effect it had on her as she leaned against the wall. "Just a little bit. I don't know what her problem is. She acts like she owns everybody. Makes me feel like dirt—and I'm her _twin_!"

Matt took her hand and led her out in the sea of people, enjoying her reaction as he did so. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to show you how to party," he simply said, bringing her to the crowd of people and grabbing a few shots for her. "You a heavy drinker?"

"I'm told I'm a horrible drunk, if that's what you're getting at." Elena giggled and took a double shot, downing it in one gulp as Matt looked at her with raised eyebrows, clearly impressed as he took a shot of his own.

"This should be interesting," he said as he watched Elena down another double shot two seconds later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan had heard Caroline speaking with Elena. He had been caught staring at her, and he didn't know why. It wasn't that he didn't know why he had been caught…he just wasn't able to figure out why he had been staring at her in the first place? Was his relationship with Katherine really that bad? Were they really losing that spark that they had had so long ago? Because lately it sure felt a lot more like _lust_ than love. There was just no connection.

He had felt a connection—_something_—there when he spoke to Elena for those brief two minutes back at her house. Something in the genuine look in her deep chocolate eyes that knew there was something different about her. Something good. Even though she was just a human, he wanted to know her. _Needed_ to know her.

He felt Katherine's eyes on him, but for once, he didn't turn her way. Her presence wasn't that much of a distraction anymore. He found himself guarded against her blinding spell as she clutched his hand and pulled him to meet her eyes. "What has gotten into you?" she demanded, squeezing his hand so hard that he felt the marks of her fingers dig into his flesh. "You're acting like your brother. Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Her eyes followed his to where Elena was dancing across the room, stepping drunkenly along to the beat of the loud music as she laughed at whatever Matt Donovan was saying to her.

"She isn't good for you, Stefan. It's me you want. She holds no worth!" Katherine lowered her voice. "If you want to feed off of her, be my guest, but don't you go having feelings for her. Not when I'm around." She put her hand on Stefan's cheek and turned his face towards her as she gently kissed his lips. "Don't fall for her innocent act, Stef."

"Everything is just a joke to you, isn't it?" Stefan demanded in a low voice, yanking his hand out of hers as people around them curiously watched their fight. "She may be human, but at least she has a _soul. _There are kind and genuine people out there, Katherine!"

Katherine gaped at him with open shock and bewilderment as she inched more towards the guy on her left. The guy didn't protest but possessively pressed his body to hers. "Perhaps you just need a drink," she said, looking pointedly in his direction as if the guy next to her didn't exist. She gently stroked the boy's cheek and glared at Stefan. "I'll see you tonight. Hopefully you'll have come to your senses by then," she murmured fiercely before sauntering away as the boy she had been with followed in close behind her.

Stefan growled in frustration, tired of her childish games. Damon was right. As much as Stefan hated to admit it, she had a power over him that was hard to ignore. He knew one thing was for sure—he was no longer going to deal with it. No matter how much her body called for him, he had to put an end to her games before they only grew worst and he started to change more than he already was starting to.

He watched Elena as Matt wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Elena, too drunk to notice his obvious intentions, giggled and leaned in close to whisper something in his ear. To anyone they would have thought that Elena was into Matt, but he could easily tell that she had no feelings for him whatsoever. He shook his head. Why should he care whether she did or not? He didn't own her and she wasn't in any way part of his life. She was his Katherine's twin _human_ sister. She didn't belong in his messed up life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about we ditch this place and find ourselves a real party?" Matt suggested, pulling Elena closer as their bodies molded.

Elena giggled and shook her head, her cheeks flushed as she stepped away and took another gulp of her bottle. "I'm not that drunk, Matt," she slurred. "I'd really hate to think you'd be the type of guy to take advantage of me."

Matt, clearly disappointed, shrugged his shoulders and touched her arm. There was just a touch of seriousness in his eyes as he said, "A guy can dream."

Elena moved her body to the music, stealing a glance in Stefan's direction, shocked to find him watching her—and _alone_. Without thinking, her feet started in his direction, leaving Matt in shock as she inexplicably walked away to where she was standing right in front of Stefan, clutching her cup. He looked gorgeous tonight, she had to admit that much to herself.

"Stefan," Elena greeted, taking a sip of her drink and leaning against the wall next to him. "Where's Katherine?"

"How should I know?" Stefan grumbled, staring ahead of him as he said, "She took off with some guy like she always does. I'll probably see her tonight if I'm lucky." Elena couldn't help but notice that the way he said that intended that seeing her tonight was the very last thing he wanted to be doing. Stefan blinked his eyes a few times and looked at her, as if he was talking to himself and just snapping back to reality. "I'm sorry; I'm being incredibly rude. How are you enjoying the party?"

Elena held up her drink and took a gulp, shrugging her shoulders indifferently as she giggled. "Best party I've ever been to. You guys in Mystic Falls sure know how to party for such a small town."

Stefan chuckled at her state, and leaned towards her. "We sure do. Are you sober enough to come take a walk with me?" he grinned lopsidedly.

She grinned and nodded as she set her cup on a nearby table and followed him outside. She hadn't noticed how incredibly hot it had been in there until she made it out into the cold evening, the breeze blowing her hair back as the night sky twinkled with stars overhead. Mystic Falls was beautiful at night, Elena had to admit. You couldn't see stars like this in New York—not with all of the city lights.

Stefan walked silently alongside her, his hands in his pockets. They walked in silence until they had rounded to the back of the house and sat underneath an oak tree, gazing up at the stars. Elena enjoyed his presence—there was something calming and natural about being around him that she hadn't ever felt with anyone. She did not want the feeling to ever go away. No matter how wasted she was, she couldn't ignore the feelings she was feeling now.

He gazed her and noticed her watching him with an unreadable expression. He grinned. "You're staring."

"Wouldn't you consider it romantic?" Elena sighed, leaning towards him and placing her hand on his chest. He blinked at her sudden forwardness, knowing it was the alcohol talking. She really _was _a horrible drunk. He chuckled softly.

"It's creepy. And somewhat weird," Stefan chuckled with a wink that left Elena breathless. Noting that he had not pulled away from her touch, she slowly and deliberately traced circles with her thumb on his torso, gazing deep into his eyes. Stefan knew he was in trouble—he was already starting to fall for her. And as much as he hated to admit that and knew it was wrong, he couldn't deny the feelings that were radiating through his body. He was a vampire—he wasn't supposed to feel anything for anyone. Also, he was with Katherine.

Stefan mentally shrugged. It wasn't like Katherine had never cheated on him before. The only reason he kept her around was because of the effect her body had on his and the fact that he needed someone to help him once she had changed him. But now that he was becoming accustomed to the vampire life, and Elena was in town as a huge distraction, he felt perhaps he didn't need Katherine as much as he thought he had.

Elena scooted closer to him and trailed her hand up to his neck, causing him to involuntarily shudder. He was debating whether or not to feed off of her, or if he could control the bloodlust that he was feeling in that moment. But staring into her beautiful eyes, he knew he could never hurt her like that. He would never allow that to happen as long as they both lived.

"Say no if you want me to stop," Elena murmured, climbing half way on top of his chest as she gazed into his eyes. She sighed in content. Even in the dark night, his eyes shown with something she hadn't ever felt from any guy she had been with. They were a gorgeous shade of hazel-green that made her heart drop into her stomach. Something inside of her was screaming for her to stop what she was doing, that this wasn't a good idea, but the drunken haze was winning over as she unthinkingly moved closer to where her lips were a breath away from his.

Stefan's breath hitched and he felt his frozen heart silently jump. While Elena was so much different than Katherine, her body had the same exact effect on him as she moved closer. Her scent was intoxicating—coconut and citrus—the breeze blowing her fragrance around him and driving him crazy. He gulped as he tried to push the craving away he had towards her. Her slow movements were driving him up the wall to insanity.

Stefan reached up and pulled her face down to his, startling Elena, but she didn't complain. Their lips moved fast and desperately in synch with one another, fighting for dominance as Elena climbed on top of him and ran her hands down his chest. His hands skimmed her back and pressed her firmly against him as she pulled away for some much needed air after a matter of minutes. He gulped as he sucked on her neck, causing her to gasp and clutch his hair. Her breath came in shallow breaths as she kissed his torso, causing a groan to escape Stefan's lips as he rolled on top of her.

Kissing Elena was different from kissing Katherine. Something about Elena made a fire set deep within him and made time stop. Elena didn't play the games that Katherine did—she was real and genuine as she kissed every inch of his chest and forced his lips from her neck back to her mouth. She couldn't get him close enough to her as her back arched and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue entered her mouth and she gasped in shock, pulling at his hair and clawing with desperation. His body responded to hers in the exact same way as she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him closer—if that were possible.

Elena panted heavily and gazed deep into Stefan's eyes, unsure of what just happened. She saw the raw lust that burned in his eyes as he kissed her neck, his tongue tasting her skin and making her heart beat wildly as he moved to her jawline. She pushed him on his back and ran her hands over his face, memorizing every feature there. She started to kiss his chest and slowly moved her way upward, enjoying the way his body responded to hers and he profoundly moaned as she lazily sucked on his neck and placed kisses to his full lips, full of passion and longing.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, when really, it could have been only one. All Elena knew was that her life was about to change. In her state, she didn't care if Katherine did make her life a living hell. She couldn't get close enough to Stefan as he gently tugged on her lower lip. He was hers and she was his.

If only life wasn't as complicated as it was for them to accept that...

**Sorry if the intimate scenes make you uncomfortable. Say the word and I'll try to make them a little less intense. I just really craved some Stelena and was getting tired of the quiet longing they both had for one another. I needed some action! ;) So please review and let honestly know what you think so I can continue the story. Thanks so much for the reviews that I've received…they really do mean a lot to me! **

**THANKS FOR READING! And check back soon! ;)**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Some Loves Are Just Meant To Be**

**Rating: T**

**Author: Twihardfan3194.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries—L.J. Smith gets all of the credit for her amazing series! Xoxo. I also don't own Paul…as much as I'd like to :P or any of the other characters!**

**A/N: So I'm sooo happy that I've been able to make quick updates lately! The weekend is absolutely amazing I'm able to get SO MUCH writing done! But I'm afraid of where this story is headed, so any ideas would be much appreciated! And thank you so much for the reviews that I've already received! You guys are pretty dang awesome ;)**

**SO what's going to happen next? You should read on to find out…;P**

**Thanks!**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**

Chapter Four

Elena's heart was beating wildly as her and Stefan walked side by side back to the boarding house. A thousand different emotions and thoughts were playing inside of her mind and heart, forcing herself not to grin like an idiot or burst out crying at the guilt that was eating her alive. She had never felt so alive since the death of her mother. Being with Stefan the way that she had been was like a fairytale all its own.

Elena stopped Stefan with one hand before they entered the home and waited until he met her eyes. She couldn't read the expression there, but something was different in the way that he looked at her now, as if he was keeping a secret of some sort. Elena shook the idea. Maybe he was just feeling guilty for cheating on Katherine that way.

"Stefan…" Elena started quietly, but he stopped her with one hand, placing it gently against her still swollen lips. His touch made her heart stop—it was so kind and gentle, as if he were afraid he might break her if he touched her any other way. She bit her lip once he pulled his hand away and took her hand.

"I don't know…what this all meant to you tonight…considering we were both pretty wasted…but I assure you, we can't tell anybody. If Katherine found out…" Stefan trailed off, and shut his eyes, gripping his forehead in frustration. _This close_, he thought angrily. _This close he had come to sucking the life out of her. _It had taken everything in him to resist the temptation, and luckily the night had been too dark for Elena to notice the red clouding his eyes every time he repeatedly kissed her neck…

"She would kill me," Elena whispered with a small smile, trying to lighten up the moment. Stefan sighed. She had no idea how much that sentence bothered him, or how much _truth_ was behind that small remark. Katherine _would_ kill Elena, no matter how much she meant to anybody. If Katherine meant anything by her words or threats to both of them, she would seek revenge if it meant keeping her worthless pride intact.

"You have no idea," Stefan said quietly, mostly to himself as he looked back into Elena's brown eyes. She looked frightened, but also truly happy. The happiest he had seen her since he met her. He bit his lip and lightly caressed her cheek before looking towards the house in front of them. "Katherine left with someone, but she should be back shortly. We…we can't see each other this way. Or at least not in public settings. Not until I can figure out how to deal with Katherine…and my brother, Damon…" Stefan growled silently, hating at how much he was at a loss for words. This never happened to him. Not since Elena Gilbert came to town and turned his life upside down.

Elena nodded mutely and looked down. She wasn't sure what to think. And she knew what would happen if Katherine were to find out about what her and Stefan had done tonight. Katherine would make her life in Mystic Falls despondent, and toil with any friendship she had until there was only her and her alone left to sorrow away in an unsociable, letdown life.

Without a word, Stefan pressed his lips quickly to Elena's forehead and started for the door, planning to leave Elena on the front porch until her soft sweet voice spoke through the loud music inside, halting any action he had planned to make.

"Did tonight…mean _anything_ to you? Or am I just another hook up to cover up whatever you feel regarding your messed up relationship with Katherine? Because I'm her twin? Her…_look alike_?" she murmured, her voice pained and choked. She had not thought of that—her resemblance to Katherine being the reason Stefan would respond in such a way to her intimately. The thought itself was abhorrent and truly revolting as Stefan slowly angled his body in shock to look at her sullen face, confused and injured.

He measured her expression, her eyes shining even in the night as she awaited his unspoken answer. What _had_ tonight meant to him? Was he really falling for her because she looked like Katherine?

_No_, Stefan thought murderously to himself. _Elena was_ not _Katherine_. She may look like her twin sister, but there was absolutely no resemblance or similarity between the two women. Elena was special—genuine, kind, honest, and brave. While Katherine was just another body in his life, Elena was starting to mean something to him, as much as he hated to admit that even to himself. Elena may have been some human—his natural temptation, being a vampire—but she was not indeed worthless or ordinary. She held infinite worth that stretched beyond comprehensible words as he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"You're not Katherine," he murmured, glancing down at the ground before looking back up at her again. "And tonight was unexpected. But that does not mean that I did not enjoy myself. You're something else, Elena Gilbert." He smiled half-heartedly at her as her eyes shone, truly believing his words. Or _wanting_ to, at the very least. "You are unlike anyone I have ever known. I've never met a girl like you or even remotely close to you. Although it took me a while to find you, I'm glad I did." And with that he departed, leaving Elena soundless and in wonderment as he disappeared into the wasted crowd that had inhabited his home in the short time he had been away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan strolled into the house, leaving Elena on the front porch. He couldn't believe what he had done. How could he have been so _stupid_ and reckless? He could have killed Elena in a matter of seconds in the night alone like that!

Stefan groaned in frustration and sauntered over to the drink table, pouring him a double shot and gulping it down in one drink. Now was one of those times he hated being a vampire. Especially when he could sense Damon coming over to talk to him about his recent "rendezvous" with Elena. Damon always had a way of showing up at the worst times.

"So is Elena as good as Katherine or should I find out for myself?" Damon chuckled and threw mischievous, knowing grin at Stefan as Stefan fumed in his tracks.

"You know, she's a dead ringer for Katherine," Damon continued, taking a drink from his cup as he eyed Stefan. "But, oh no, what's Katherine going to say when she finds out what you did? The way I see it, it will either be: one, the death of your newfound little play thing, or two, the death of _you_." Damon chuckled, clearly enjoying himself as he considered the possibility. "Not that she would care that you cheated on her. Where is she now, _Stef_?"

"Elena and I are just friends, Damon. And whatever you're thinking, you'd better get it out of your head right now, because _nothing_ happened between us. I was just helping her feel welcome at Mystic Falls. Her mother just died, you know," Stefan growled, trying to keep his voice calm and steady as he lied to his all-knowing older brother.

Damon's blue eyes glinted with mischief as he ran a hand threw his jet black hair. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong, little brother. I know what you did. Any vampire for miles could have heard the noises you two were making during your little make-out session…"

"Shut up, Damon!" Stefan shouted quietly, about ready to punch something. He needed a drink—severely. After being around Elena, the thirst had driven him mad. He looked around the room and spotted a short blond in the back, texting on her phone and seemingly oblivious to the crowd. Stefan shook his head. _No. _He couldn't do it. There had to be another way he could feed without ending yet another human life…

"Go for it, brother. She's just a little human…it's not like her life means anything. Just look at her, alone and by herself in that dark corner. It would be perfect opportunity to just snatch her up right now and drag her up to your room…"

"Enough, Damon," Stefan warned in a foreboding growl, looking down as the bloodlust clouded his vision and caused his teeth to sharpen. He shook the thoughts away, counting to ten slowly as he breathed profoundly in and out. He could make it throughout the party and then he would just grab one of the blood bags they preserved from the hospital. He was strong enough to stretch the time out. The party would be over soon.

"You do it, or I will," Damon murmured, bumping Stefan's shoulder as he walked past him, stopping dangerously close near the girl and turning back to look at Stefan with a significant glance.

Stefan shook his head. He knew what would be the outcome of his brother's actions—death of the poor human girl. Katherine may have taught him that the life of a human meant absolutely nothing, but after being with Elena, Stefan was starting to believe otherwise, remembering that _he_ had once been human himself. He pondered the fact for a moment, staring at Damon as he realized if he did not go over there and feed off of her soon, that Damon would undeniably _kill_ that poor, innocent girl without a second thought.

He marched over there and bumped Damon's shoulder, Damon smiling as Stefan did so and went up to the girl with the fakest grin since Katherine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline grinned as Tyler's lips teased her skin, causing her to moan and climb on top of him. She really had to go and find Elena, having promised her a ride home earlier from Matt since Katherine left without reason, but she really didn't want to. Being with Tyler had definitely made her night, since his parents were always on their backs.

"I really have to go," Caroline murmured as Tyler claimed her lips with his own, causing Caroline to shudder and climb off of him. "I promised Elena a ride home."

"Come on, Care," Tyler complained, laying on the grass outside, the only place they had found where they could be alone. "Stay with me. Elena will be fine; she's been ditched once already, right?"

Caroline gasped and smacked Tyler's arm, causing him to rub it and look at her pointedly. "I am _not_ going to ditch her like a worthless friend! She just moved here to Mystic Falls and I don't want her to think that every person here is crap." She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, grabbing her purse and swinging it over her shoulder. "I promise I'll call you tomorrow." Without waiting for Tyler to respond, Caroline left in search for Elena. She found her sitting on the front porch of the Salvatore boarding house, looking like she had been put into some trance.

"Someone's day dreaming," Caroline remarked, walking over to Elena, her steps wobbly and ungracious as she took a seat next to her. "You ready to leave?"

"Hmm…?" Elena said softly, looking up at Caroline after she had been staring at the ground for what seemed like forever.

"I know that look. You totally just made out with a hot a guy! Who was it? Was it amazing?" Caroline screamed, urging Elena on for the details as she clutched her arm and jumped up and down excitedly. Her head spun, but she didn't care. She would deal with the horrible hangover tomorrow.

Elena laughed and shushed her new friend, looking around to make sure no one had heard Caroline's crazy antics. She was really starting to wonder if Caroline was always like this or if it was just all of the alcohol muddled up inside of her fuzzy brain. "I was just zoned out, is all."

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing Elena and pulling her to the car where Matt waited. "Don't even give me that load of crap, Elena Gilbert. I can sense a liar when I see one, and you are the worst liar I have ever met, by far!" she exclaimed as she opened the passenger's side door of the pickup truck and hopped in next to Matt.

Elena, hoping that now that they were around Matt she didn't have to answer, kept quiet and stared out the window, avoiding Caroline's gaze in the mirror. Caroline kept quiet, noting Elena's mood, which seemed very out of character for her to do so.

Seconds turned to minutes as they pulled up in front of the Pierce house and Matt looked back at Elena with a grin. "It was nice meeting you, Elena. We should hang out again sometime," he said, hope shining in his blue eyes and Caroline gazed at Elena in the rearview mirror with a knowing look.

"It was nice meeting you, too. Both of you. Uh, sure, yeah. We'll have to do that. All of us," she quickly added, noting Matt's face as it slightly fell but his grin remained. Her stomach twisted with even more guilt as she hopped out of the truck and grabbed her bag, clutching her hand around the strap as she waved a goodbye and quickly headed inside of the house, unsure of what to even think about all that had happened that night.

_Welcome to Mystic Falls, Elena_, Elena thought with a small laugh as she ran inside the house.

**Review, please so I can continue and you should suggest this story to your friends if they also have a love for The Vampire Diaries! 3 Haha, thanks for supporting, and any ideas for what should happen next would be AMAZING too ;)!**

**Thanks again and check back soon,!**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Sigh~ Such a pain to get these chapters longer! :P I hope they're long enough for you guys! ;)**

**So anyway thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! They make me so happy. Like, beyond words ;) I'm really glad you guys are enjoying Stelena 3 I know I am. Why can't they just admit that they want each other? GAH! ;D**

**THANKS and REVIEW 3 xoxo,**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**

Chapter Five

Katherine wiped her lips as she looked down at the lifeless body on the ground before her, drained and utterly useless as she kicked him to the side of the road and out of sight behind a nearby bush. She carefully fixed her mangled curls and straightened up before sprinting out into a run to the boarding house. She groaned. If only she had somewhere else to go—she really did not feel like dealing with whatever crap she could sense Stefan was about to give her. Although home didn't seem too tempting, Elena would be there and that was all a repellent itself as she climbed through Stefan's window, startling him as he laid on his bed writing in his journal.

She scoffed. What guy kept a _journal?_

Stefan didn't say anything as she slowly made her way towards him, her steps dramatic as she took a seat on the mattress. She looked down at the journal and back at the boy before her, her expression amused and full of disbelief. She could sense his discomfort. This was going to be a very interesting night.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded, setting his book to the side as he sat up and stared at her doubtfully, his eyes angry. Katherine laughed to herself. He was so cute when he was angry with her. In seconds the matter would be cleared up and they could get on with their night. It always happened that way.

"I told you I would come, didn't I?" Katherine said, her voice full of curiosity and astonishment at his words. Did he not trust her? She mentally shrugged. Probably a wise choice, considering she _had_ left the party with another guy. Oh well. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"What do you want from me, Katherine? I'm tired of your games, so you either tell me what the heck you're still around for, or go." His gaze was steady as he glared at her, measuring her thoughts and trying to figure out what was going on inside her devious mind.

"I love you, Stefan," Katherine said, as if the fact were obvious. Stefan rolled his eyes and reached for his journal, determined to continue writing when she was suddenly on his lap, looking into his blue-green eyes. He gulped and scooted away from her, shoving away the temptation that her skin still had to his. _She wasn't Elena_, he kept telling himself as he moved from underneath her idle body to open his bedroom window as a sign for her to leave. It frightened him, the look that came across her eyes as he did this. So powerful, so…angry and animalistic. He almost did not recognize her as she moved up to him and grabbed his arm painfully.

"It's Elena isn't it? You've fallen in love with her," Katherine spat, angry at her twin sister for doing this to her and furious with Stefan for falling in love with such a pity mistake. Elena was so drab, so—optimistic. It sickened Katherine to have to be around her for longer than humanly necessary.

"I haven't fallen in love with her, Katherine," Stefan murmured, knowing this statement was in fact mainly true. He hadn't _fallen in love _with Elena Gilbert. He was just starting to develop feelings for her that he would have to deal with later. He knew how wrong it was to fall for a human, but with Katherine in front of him, he could not give in to her accusations. For the safety of Elena and everyone around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena groaned and put a hand to her forehead, realizing she had forgotten her purse at Stefan's house when they…

She couldn't even bring herself to think the thought that she so desperately couldn't even to admit to herself.

She stood in the doorway of her home, knowing Jonathan would be at work and that Katherine would more than likely still be heading over to Stefan's. So if Elena just borrowed Katherine's car for a short while and ran over to the boarding house really quick, she should be back in time with her purse without having to be caught there by Katherine.

Elena sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed Katherine's keys out of the tray on the counter, as if Katherine might be standing there waiting to catch her in the act of theft. _It's not theft_, Elena convinced herself as she started the Mercedes and pulled out of the driveway. _It's borrowing. And I'll be back before she even knows it's gone. No problem._

The drive to the boarding house wasn't very long—thirty minutes at best—but with the speed she was going in the lifeless night, she was there in fifteen. All of the lights were out except for the one in the upstairs west wing of the home, which was rumored to be Stefan Salvatore's very own bedroom. Her thoughts wandered to thinking what the room was like as she climbed out of the car and quickly ran up to the front of the house, her ears zeroing in on two people talking. She recognized the voices at once coming from Stefan's bedroom.

Stefan and Katherine.

She could hear Stefan's voice echoing upstairs, his voice angry and tense as he spat out, "I don't even really _know_ Elena. She's just a pathetic human. A mistake, like you said. Why would I love _her_?"

Elena stopped in her tracks, her purse clutched in her hand, heart stopping at the words she had just heard. _Human? _What on earth was Stefan talking about? Did he really mean what he was saying? She shook the thought and sat down on the porch, hidden from sight, so she could listen closer, her heart throbbing at what she was hearing escape their lips. Her head spun with confusion.

"I know you have feelings for her. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at her…it's truly sickening. I thought you were better this, Stefan. Better than them. That's why I _changed_ you! So we could be together. But instead, you just blow me off and take what I gave you so you can go play with your new little donor," Katherine growled. Her voice was truly menacing. If Elena hadn't been afraid of her before, she was _now_.

Elena swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat, her heart beating wildly. _Changed? _What was Katherine talking about?

**Okay, I know this chapter was SUPER SHORT, (like, ridiculously short) but I haven't posted in a while, and it may not be a while until I post again because I've been so busy with school that I have no time to write! So thank you for your patience and PLEASE REVIEW so I can know whether to even continue this story :/**

**THANKS,**

**~Twihardfan3194.**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY another chapter up! I'm running out of story ideas here :/ Thank you all for your kind patience and reviews! No constructive criticism yet, which should be a good sign, right? Thank you all again and please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy and thanks! **

**~Twihardfan3194.**

Chapter Six

Stefan eyed Katherine, noting all of the dissimilar qualities between her and Elena. Elena was nothing like Katherine—she was better. And he was already quickly falling for her. Which is wrong, Stefan told himself, for once agreeing with Katherine's cruel perspective of the mortal nature. He couldn't be in love with a human—where would he be when she grew old and he remained forever frozen at age twenty? How could he be able to handle the bloodlust? Could he ever look past the Ripper inside?

He was just glad that Katherine had told him earlier that she made plans to be out of town for the week, needing time to work things out with Elena himself.

"Stefan, you can't be serious. You're not like her. There is no love in your frozen heart. Bloodlust is what you feel for her—something you are irresponsibly and irrationally mistaking as pathetic love. You can't love her—it's not in your nature," Katherine said slowly, her voice low and persuasive. The night was quiet—so quiet anyone walking by could hear their peculiar conversation. Luckily it was too late for anybody to be stopping by.

Stefan froze, his back prickling as he breathed deeply in and out, trying to mask his fear and surprise. Elena was here—he could feel her. His body called to her in every way possible. It was like he was personally afraid to be without her next to him. He had to go and find her—make sure she was okay.

And make sure that Katherine did not get to her first.

"Goodbye, Katherine," Stefan murmured in a daze, sauntering out of his room and leaving Katherine speechless as she stood there in frozen shock. What was wrong with him? She had never been turned down before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her towards Katherine's car, her heart beating in dreadful fear. The words that Katherine had spoken out loud rang deeply in her ears, one by one, each playing forebodingly and ominously in her mind.

Bloodlust.

Not like her.

Mortal.

She swallowed back the bile rising in her throat, her hands shaking as she started the ignition. She had to get out of here—fast. Before she got caught and was forced to make an excuse as to why she had been there listening to Katherine's conversation with Stefan.

Questioned on what she had heard.

She silently cursed as the keys slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor of the vehicle, using her phone as a light source as she fingered her hands along the flooring, trying to find the car keys so that she could go home. But her hands would not stop shaking. What had happened tonight?

What was Stefan hiding?

Elena screamed, jumping back in her seat as she scurried over to the passenger's side—anything to get away from the unidentifiable shadowed figure hovering by her window, peering in at her. She strained her eyes in search of the identity…and gasped when she recognized his familiar tousled brown hair and hazel-green eyes, staring straight through her soul as he somehow managed to get the car door open when it was indisputably locked shut.

"Elena." Stefan's voice held desperation and confusion, trying to measure her reaction so he could figure out how long she had been there—what she had witness of his conversation with Katherine in his bedroom while she listened silently below.

"Go away," Elena begged, her voice pleading with desperation as she gazed up at Stefan, the only light aligning his face being from the streetlamp to the side of them. She clutched the arm rests and tightened her jaw, forcing herself not to scream again, for fear that Katherine would hear that she was here and come to their location.

"Please let me explain. I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan slowly climbed into the seat next to her as Elena pressed herself up against the window, her eyes shutting with desperate terror. Why would he just go away already and leave her alone?

"What are you?" Elena murmured, her voice catching at the second word as she slowly peeked her eyes open to look at him. He was leaning close to her, measuring her fearful expression as she turned her head away from his stare. He wasn't answering her and that frightened her. She knew he was hiding something—she just did not want to admit it to herself.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. Hurting you is the very last thing I would ever do…"

"What…are…you?" Elena demanded through clenched teeth, her expression steady—more or less—as she met his beautiful eyes, filled with dark secret hiding beneath the pools of green.

With a deep breath he straightened up and looked down at her, his green eyes pouring down into her soul, causing her to violently shiver.

"Vampire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena's heart stopped in her chest, her brain trying to remind herself how to breathe. Vampire. She knew she had heard him correctly, she just did not want to admit what he was telling her right now. This was a complete shock to her—she didn't even know how to react? Should she scream and run away? Cry for help? Or let him explain himself or hope for the best that he wouldn't drain her body and dump her into the shadows somewhere where she could not be seen?

Elena's eyes filled with tears and she took a deep gulp of air, the car suddenly very stuffy. She rolled down one of the windows, marking her movements so that she did not make any wrong move around Stefan. She couldn't even force the word, but instead said, "Isobel."

Stefan looked at her quizzically, his eyebrows lifting in amusement, he too taken back at her words. "Isobel?" he murmured softly with quiet wonder.

"Isobel was my mother," Elena started slowly, trying to work around the lump in her throat at this newfound realization. "She used to…wallow away in her room, in her studies. She was always a very…imaginative person, sucked into researching old myths and legends that she would never share with me. Until her newest project and inquiry." Elena paused and barely met Stefan's eyes, his hazel eyes now a terrifying black in the dark night as he assessed her words. Without blinking, she said, "Vampires."

Stefan's body froze, processing Elena's words. She knew. This whole time she had had some thought about vampires, but never brought it to the surface until Stefan told her what he was. He mentally shook himself. He could not believe he had just told her what he was. How was she going to react? Would she never speak to him again? Stefan had just met this girl and he was already telling her his secrets!

"Vampires?" Stefan questioned, unsure if he had heard her concession correctly. But he knew he had. Loud and clear.

Elena nodded.

"Wow," Stefan breathed, unsure of what else to say. Elena wasn't reacting to anything he had said—which could be a good thing or a very bad thing. He had made the mistake of falling in love with this girl. Was he ready or even prepared to lose her if she ran away from him now?

Even he knew the answer to that.

"She told me all about your kind." Elena mutely laughed, not a trace of humor there but pure nervousness and mental instability from all of this recognition. "Told me that one day she would encounter one of you, and find out what caused you to be…born." She took a deep breath. "But then she was murdered. And she never had the chance."

"I'm so sorry, Elena," Stefan whispered, reaching out to take her hand but stopping just shy of her knee. It may not be wise to touch her now, but her body called to his in a way he had never felt with anyone. Not even Katherine and his seductive variability towards her. "I had no idea about your mother. Katherine never mentioned anything, and I figured maybe you were just staying with them for a short while because of problems at home with Isobel…"

"Shh, Stefan. Stop. It's alright." She hated seeing him this way, even after he had told her what he was. In some way, it all made sense. She had known he was too perfect to be real—or even human. She should have seen this coming.

If only she had been ready for it.

Stefan's babbling stopped, realizing that she had not yet run away from him. That she was still here—consoling him. Here he had just told her he was a vampire, and she was telling him it was alright! He had never felt so pathetic in his entire life. Or perhaps his life was over?

No. With Elena, it was only beginning.

"I don't want you to be afraid. I would never hurt you, Elena. I would die before I ever let that happen. I swear you're safe with me always…if you'll have me." Stefan's voice cracked on the third sentence before he regained his composure again. This was just as hard for him as it was for her.

She swallowed hard, listening intently to the way his musical voice flowed with each sentence, noting how difficult this was for him too, and knowing that there was nothing but truth behind his honest words. She should have been afraid—should have run away when she heard Katherine's revelation. But Stefan had his hooks in her so deep already—she would never be able to leave, even if she wanted to. Even if it was the right thing to do. He was hers and she was his. Nothing—not even an impossible, immortal, heart-wrenching secret—would ever be able to tear them apart. As long as they both should live.

Elena slowly moved towards Stefan and rested her hand on his cheek, his expression steady as she traced his jaw with her thumb and gazed deep into his eyes. She already knew the answer to his request.

"Always," she murmured as he began to move closer to her, unsure of how she would react. In response she sealed his mouth in hers, a mere brush lit with fire and passion and she pulled away and measured his expression. She brought her hand around his neck and pulled his face closer, kissing him gently for a few moments as he sat there, still and lifeless, unsure of how to react to this change of events.

Elena traced her hand down his chest and made a path down his leg, slowly and seductively, showing him that she wasn't afraid. That he did not need to be careful around her. Her mother had known the truly reality of what he was, and it was like now she had something to share with Isobel. She grinned as he slightly shuddered, loving the effect she had on him. Stefan quickly reached for the keys she had scrambled to find earlier and shoved them into the ignition.

"Where are we going?" she laughed, wondering what he had in mind at his quick maneuvers. He was so glad that Katherine had made a plan to be out of town tonight.

"Your place," he informed her with a small wink as he sped down the road.

**Haha, oh, Stefan. He just can't control himself, can he? Those vampires, I swear ;) Haha anyway, sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy, so the updates will be coming much later now! Maybe I'll have one up sooner—we'll see. BTW, I know Stelena is moving fast, but they did in the series, so I'm sticking with my gut on this one! Warning: A lot of fluffy Stelena moments coming up, and as for Katherine being out of town, maybe she's meeting up with a certain somebody? ;) I figured Stelena needed some time alone to be a couple, so yeahhh….I've been craving them WAY too much lately 3**

**R&R! And thank you so much for the beautiful reviews I've already received! A HUGE smile spreads on my face every time my phone tells me I got something from fanfiction. You're all incredible! **

**Xoxo,**

**~Twihardfan3194. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just loving STELENA (even though they just barely started.) Haha….btw, some of the intimate scenes may reach an M rating, so yeahhh, heads up ;P…please leave a lovely review—I appreciate them sooo much! 3 They truly inspire me to write. Reviews=more updates! K? Yay!**

**Thanks and enjoy! **

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**

Chapter Seven

Elena couldn't remember a time she had ever been so happy with one person. Or in her life, for that matter. The way Stefan kissed her only made her crave more. She couldn't get close enough to him.

He traced her body with his hands, sloppily kissing the area between her breasts and sucking on all of the sensitive spots that made her shudder with pleasure just above her navel and at the top of her rib cage. How he knew just where to kiss her made her speechless as her heart raced in her chest.

Stefan slowly kissed up her body, his hands moving up her thighs and resting on her hips and he licked her neck and nibbled on her chin. She breathed heavily and locked her lips with his, sliding her tongue in his mouth and rolling over on top of him so she could kiss his chest and explore his body. Her hands moved along his abs and legs, her lips sucking on his neck and placing heavy kisses on his shoulder and torso.

Stefan's breathing quickened as he gasped, burying her face deeper into his chest as it tightened, urging her so desperately to continue as he pressed against her. With a wicked grin, she moved downward and kissed right below his navel, running her tongue over his delicate spots that drove him crazy and clutched her tighter to him as he panted.

"Elena," he gasped her name as she moved up and fiercely kissed his throat. He moaned in pleasure as she fell beneath him and wrapped her legs around his waist, striving to mold closer into him as his pace quickened. His hands pushed her shoulders down, delicately so that he would not hurt her, and he pushed his lips to hers with a scorching passion that screamed of urgency.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he murmured against her lips as she kissed the corner of his mouth and rendered him speechless with her lips on his jaw. Now was not the time for talking as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to her chest, tempting him.

He kissed the spot just below her jugular, sucking on that same spot for a while before moving his hands to her rib cage and drawing small circles with his thumbs, moving down to plant kisses on her thighs.

"Oh gosh. Stefan," Elena moaned and tangled her hands in Stefan's hair, loving the feel of it as she slid his hair through her fingers. She brought his face to face her, gazing deep into his eyes as she breathlessly said, "You're perfect, you know that?"

He shook his head and kissed her cheek, skimming his nose along her skin as he replied, "Not as perfect as you. How did I get so lucky?" he wondered, moving his hands to each shoulder.

Elena shuddered as he licked her neck, the feel of his lips both calming and enticing as she slowly kissed his stomach, driving him crazy. She knew if they didn't stop soon they might go too far and she wouldn't be able to turn back. "Stefan," she sighed with a passionate moan.

"Hmmm…?" Stefan mumbled as he lazily trailed slow kisses along her neck and up to her jaw, sinking her deeper into the mattress as she pressed against him.

"Where is this going? Katherine won't like it if she finds out we're…"

"Shh," Stefan mumbled, opening his eyes and hovering over her, brushing the hair back from her forehead. "I promised you I wouldn't let her hurt you. She's out of town for the week. Which gives us more time to be…_us_," he smiled mischievously as he found her hand in his.

Elena smiled and shivered from the contact of his skin, sitting up so that she was face to face with him, her forehead leaning against his. "I don't want this to end."

"It doesn't have to," Stefan compromised, gently kissing the tip of her nose. He pressed his lips to hers, their tongues twisting in unison, much gentler than before. There was no way she could turn back now, Elena told herself. He already had her in so deep. She really did not want this night to end, but they both needed sleep.

Stefan kissed her face, starting at each of her eyelids, continuing at her nose, and ending with a gentle brush at her lips. With a deep breath she sat up, her face serious as she met his gorgeous eyes.

"Stefan," Elena said breathless as his nose skimmed her cheeks. "I don't think I'm ready to…to do this yet. I think it'd be better if you slept over there on the couch. Please."

Stefan lifted back from her face to look at her, his expression measured. "Are you sure?"

Elena nodded and brought his face down to hers, brushing his lips softly as she wrapped him into a warm embrace. How could she have already fallen for one person so quickly?

A _vampire_?

She shuddered involuntarily.

"Goodnight, Stefan," Elena murmured as she leaned her head on his shoulder once more and turned to sleep on her side.

Stefan wrapped a cover around her and brushed the hair away from her face, kissing the spot just behind her ear, knowing that there was no way he could ever let her go even if he wanted to.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Elena."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came quick and both Elena and Stefan were woken up to the sound of Stefan's phone going off in Elena's bedroom. He groaned and sat up, wrapping the blanket that had been on the white sofa as a protection from the ceiling fan as he reached for the cell phone on his nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?" Stefan mumbled groggily, causing Elena to giggle as she too sat up as he sat on her bed, moving in close behind him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed against him, resting her chin on his shoulder as she felt him smile against her cheek.

"Damon?" Stefan said in wonder, curious to know why he would be calling him. Never did the two brothers converse unless absolutely necessary, so he wasn't sure what the problem was this time. Stefan sighed as Damon pressed to talk about Stefan's newest affair with Elena, Stefan denying him every time he brought it up.

"It's not what you think, Damon." Stefan groaned and ran a hand through his hair, fully awake now as he tilted his head back to the ceiling. The whole thing keeping him sane through all of this was the fact that Elena was kissing his neck, playfully distracting him as he tried to keep a coherent conversation with his older brother.

"No, no, no. Katherine is out of town for the week for her summer modeling shoot and so her and I are just taking a breather." Stefan rolled his eyes. Why did he feel the need to explain everything to his pain in the butt brother? Didn't Damon have someone else to aggravate at this hour? He glanced at the clock. 7:30 on a Saturday! Damon must have been out of his mind if he thought Stefan would want to talk to him at this time—let alone talk to him _at all_.

Elena sighed impatiently, wanting Stefan to finish up whatever conversation he was having with his brother so that he could focus all of his attention back on her. She teasingly smiled and attached herself closer to him, licking behind his ear as Stefan blinked a few times in a surprise to find her there so quickly. He tilted his head so that she may have better access, urging her to continue as he reached back and pressed her face deeper into his neck as she sucked on him.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh…yeah, Damon, I have to go." His heart began to quicken at the feel of Elena's lips on his skin, not wanting her to leave what she was doing as he tried to get rid of his provocative brother. He turned around and lay on top of her, pressing his face into the crook of her soft neck as he mumbled a response to whatever Damon had just said that he missed.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Mhmm, bye." Stefan hung up the phone and tossed it to the side, placing his hands on either side of Elena's face as she giggled. "You're so evil," Stefan accused with an amused grin at her forwardness. Not that he minded. Although he was afraid they were moving too fast, he couldn't complain over the effect she had on his body. Elena was too beautiful for words.

"Me?" Elena asked mockingly with a smile. Her grin widened as Stefan moved down and sealed his lips over her own, causing her to shudder. "Mmmm…" Elena smiled as he pulled away and she opened her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, angel." He grinned and pressed his forehead against hers, not wanting this moment to end, but knowing that John would more than likely be home soon and wouldn't be too appreciative of the revelation of finding Stefan in Elena's room at this hour. "Will John be home soon?"

Elena shook her head in disappointment. "He works so often that he wouldn't even notice if both Katherine and I were gone. I doubt she even told him she was going out of town for the week." Her face set into a look of concern, which Stefan quickly wiped away as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm here now," Stefan promised, sitting her up so that she sat in front of him. "And I'm not going anywhere. _Ever_."

"Promise?" Elena murmured, burying her face into his neck as her hot breath warmed his skin.

"I promise." He bent down and kissed her forehead, straightening up as he lept off of the bed and playfully threw Elena over his shoulder. She whacked his shoulders in protest.

"Stefan!" Elena only half-heartedly complained in between laughs as he ran her down the stairs. She kicked her legs, aiming for his gut before he set her down on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge. He pulled out a carton of eggs and frying pan, peeking over his shoulder to smile at her mocking glare at him.

"Omelets sound good?" he questioned, cracking a few eggs.

Elena laughed quietly and responded positively as she moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She watched him work, the way his hands skillfully prepared each omelet, as if he didn't even have to think about what he was doing as she rested her head on his shoulder and gazed up at his face.

A few minutes passed before a smile rearranged his features, filled with amusement. "You're staring."

"I'm gazing," Elena protested, locking her hand around her wrist.

"It's creepy," he said, twisting in Elena's arms so that he could grab the plates on the counter behind her body.

"It's romantic," she insisted with a small smile, squeezing him once before moving to the kitchen drawers. "Need help?"

Stefan shook his head once and moved her over to the table, scooting her chair out so that she may sit and wait. "You just sit there and look beautiful while I finish these up."

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes at his compliment, crossing her arms with a playful pout. "_All the way over here_? While you're in the kitchen cooking?"

Stefan chuckled and pressed a warm kiss against her cheek, raised from her smile as he winked. "I won't be long."

"Don't let it get to your head, Casanova!" Elena called after him as his laughter sounded from the open kitchen doorway.

**I know, an interesting place to leave off, but I was eager to post this chapter so you could all get a taste of STELENA's new relationship in this fanfic I can't believe what happened in this newest recent episode of The Vampire Diaries! I was at a shock and in tears (like every other episode, of course!) ;) Haha, I'm really missing STELENA, and although Damon CAN be sweet, I'm not feeling DELENA at all! :P What do you guys think? (of both my fanfic AND the turn in the series ;P) R&R! And thanks for the beautiful reviews I've already received! 3 xoxo**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delayed update—I just got back from a wonderful vacation at the beach for my beautiful aunt's wedding Cannot wait until my new cousin is born, and my new uncle is the funniest guy in the world! ;)**

**Sooo, I JUST got finished typing up the layout for this story and what's going to happen later on and how the story will end (this story will be pretty long by the looks of it)...it's just all a matter of getting it typed out and what goes where with dialogue, scenery, characters, etc. I ALWAYS have writer's block! GAH! Gotta love it right? :/ -_-**

**Andd I am so so SO excited to share it with you all and am glad you guys are enjoying it (or at least that's what I've heard ;D)!**

**So as a refresher (which I'm going to start adding, since I hate it when updates on fanfics are delayed and I forget what I previously read! :P)…Katherine is gone for the week on her summer modeling shoot (thought that'd be a funny reason to make her go, Haha) and Stefan and Elena are a new developing couple 3 So they're going to be a LOT of STELENA moments coming up to make this Katherine-free week count, and lots of fluff (because I can't live without it and Stelena's relationship is making me very sad right now D:)…**

**So anyway, you all are quite amazing for your reviews and sticking around with this story! I hope that's a good thing…right? All of your feedback is much appreciated and truly inspiring! If you have any ideas for this story, either review a comment OR send me a message and I'll try to make the best of what I can! ;)**

**I love you all!**

**THANKS, 3 Xoxo**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**

Chapter Eight

"Stefan, where are you taking me?" Elena demanded as he took her hand and led her up the staircase of the Salvatore boarding house. Damon was away for the afternoon doing heaven knows what, and so Stefan had decided to bring Elena to his home and show her around, although he wouldn't tell her exactly where he was leading her off to. It made Elena's heart race with adrenalized excitement and curiosity.

Stefan flashed a smile back at Elena, causing her heart to stutter as he led her onto the balcony outside of his bedroom. He knew that she loved looking at the nature that surrounded his home and the property—but she hadn't seen it from a view like _this_. Stefan was just as excited to show her as she was to see what he had in store for her.

"You'll see," Stefan said as he stopped her at the frame of his bedroom door.

"You're bedroom?" Elena asked with a sly grin as she tilted her head to the side. "Why, Mr. Salvatore, are you trying to seduce me?"

Stefan laughed and winked at her, bringing his hand to cover her beautiful dark eyes. "Not yet," he teased as he started slowly walking her forward. "It's what's beyond my bedroom."

Elena tried so desperately not to stumble over her own two feet as Stefan carefully pulled her in the direction he wanted her to go. He chuckled. He so admired her human clumsiness and lack of coordination. It was what made Elena special, beautiful, and unique. He wouldn't want her any other way.

Just when Elena was about to complain, he stopped her in front of the railing of the balcony and moved back so that he would be able to see her reaction.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her with a grin as Elena slowly peaked her eyes open to the broad daylight that shone through the trees.

She gasped in wonder. Before her laid Stefan's yard, but in a way she had never seen it before. Flowers and folds of nature, fill with spontaneity and colorful beauty, stretched on for miles before her very human eyes. Redwood and cedar trees aligned the borders of the home, blocking their house from view of any nosy neighbors that may be curious of seeing this remarkable mansion. The grass was crisp and emerald green, sparkling from a recent shower as the dew of the fading morning still rested on the tips of each remarkably cut blade.

"Stefan…it's _beautiful_," Elena breathed in wonder as she leaned in closer to the balcony, hanging her arms over the edge. She hadn't noticed just how far off the ground they were.

"That'd be quite a fall, wouldn't it?" Elena giggled, turning to glance at Stefan as her expression immediately set into a look of confusion. He wasn't standing next to her…or _anywhere near her_ for that matter. Where could he possibly have disappeared to?

Elena looked around in panic as she walked off the veranda into Stefan's bedroom, her neck craning left and right. She folded her arms and peaked into the bathroom before wandering over to his bed.  
>"Stefan?" she called out hesitantly as she made her way to the hallway, passing pictures of Damon and Stefan from childhood along with another man Stefan had not told her about. She could only guess it was their guardian. "Stefan?" she said a little bit louder as her voice rang through the empty halls. The only sound made was that of her voice reflecting its clamor right back to where she stood.<p>

Elena wandered further down the hallway, her back prickling as if someone were watching her. She heard the faint creak of a floorboard as she spun around, her heart racing from anticipation.

"Stefan?" she wondered out loud, a bit quieter than before and holding more hesitation.

"BOO!" Stefan shouted, jumping from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as Elena let out a piercing scream through the house. Stefan's laughter filled the hall, doubling over from both the look on Elena's face and the belting shrill she had just let out.

"_Stefan Salvatore_!" Elena scolded, placing a hand on her heart as her expression immediately turned angry. "You scared me to death! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Elena demanded as Stefan continued to laugh, grinning as he tightened his arms around her.

"Aw come on, Lena. I was just messing with you." Stefan through a smile at her as he pulled her closer. "You know I was only kidding around with you."

"You scared me," Elena accused again, but not before exposing an involuntary smile to his joke. She really hadn't laughed with anybody like that in so long. It was nice to know that he was so comfortable around her as to do such a thing, no matter how much it had made her angry and stopped her heart at the time.

"Yes…but it made you smile," he grinned as he caressed her cheek.  
>"And stopped my heart."<p>

Stefan spun her around and pressed her up against the wall, pulling her flush against him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You laughed."

"You wish," Elena retorted, trying to keep her voice strong and confident but finding her knees turning weak by the minute at the feel of Stefan's lips kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and arched her neck so that he may have better access as he kissed down to her chest. Elena swallowed back a moan as she pressed firmer against him.

Stefan grinned against her neck and brought her lips to his, their tongues briefing dueling for dominance before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

Elena opened her eyes, meeting his hazel-green ones as he stared deeply into her soul, causing her to involuntarily tremble with the pleasure of having him so close to her.

"The garden was beautiful. Thank you," Elena tried to get out as he nibbled on her chin.

"Mmmm…you're welcome. But not as beautiful as you," he murmured lazily as he caught her lower lip between his teeth and gently pulled. Elena let out a breath that she had been holding and pressed her lips to his in a soft, sweet kiss, before pulling away and looking at him seriously. There had been something she wanted to know, but if she asked him now, she knew it would only ruin the precious moment between them.

How had he and Katherine met? And who turned him into a…vampire? Elena closed her eyes. She would wait until later to ask him. Right now it was just her and Stefan. And she would take any opportunity for that as she could.

She wrapped her legs around Stefan's waist and he moved his hands to her behind, lifting her up. He gently kissed her nose and placed kisses along her jaw before moving to her mouth. It was filled with passion and heat and fire and their lips moved in unison, twisting in patterns Elena was unfamiliar to as their pace grew with desperation. Elena barely pulled away, her lips still touching Stefan's as she fought to catch her breath and move her hands down his neck, leaving fire on his skin.

They stayed like that for what felt like a minute, but could have been an hour. All Elena knew was that she wasn't ready to let Stefan go.

And wasn't sure if she ever would be.

XXXXXXXXXX

A day had passed since then and Elena was already counting down the days until Katherine would be home and her little charade with Stefan would have to start back up. She really dreaded the idea of having to hide her relationship from her own twin, seeing as Stefan _was_ Katherine's _boyfriend_, but Elena knew that what Katherine didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? And it wasn't like Katherine hadn't done something like this to Stefan before. So no one was really, truly at fault or getting hurt…right?

Elena pondered this all the next day between her turn and the next few people after her. She was at the bowling alley in downtown Mystic Falls with Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, and Bonnie—a friend Caroline had introduced to her when they arrived at the alley—soaking up whatever freedom and spare time she could with Katherine gone and having to start her new job at The Grill that Jonathan had sent her résumé in for next week.

Matt would occasionally look back at Elena every time he went up for his turn, striving to catch her eyes before he would flick the bowling ball to the pins, often landing a strike and turning around to grin at Elena. Elena would half-heartedly smile back, her grin becoming more pronounced when she would see Stefan's jaw clench across from her and his fists tighten in the slightest that only she could notice against his jeans.

Caroline spent most of the time sitting and chatting with Tyler—or making out, however you want to put it—while Bonnie would look at Elena and make a priceless gagging face and motion, causing Elena to giggle before she went up to bowl her turn.

Elena grabbed her pink bowling ball and stepped up to the lane before bending her arm backward and flicking the ball in front of her, causing it to land in the gutter. She turned around with a pouty look on her face, Stefan grinning widely at her as Caroline and Bonnie laughing good-naturedly.

Elena put a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"I just don't know why it goes in the gutter every time! What am I doing wrong?" Elena demanded as she grabbed her ball from the shoot and went to bowl again.

She felt someone moving in behind her, a small smile spreading on her face at the thought of Stefan "kindly" coming to help her horrible bowling expertise.

She looked over her shoulder with a large grin on her face—only it wasn't Stefan she saw standing close behind her. She met a pair of intense ice blue eyes, watching her kindly with a little too much light as Matt put his left hand on her hip and used his right hand to guide her arm.

"It's all in the wrist and where you stand," he started as he gently brought her arm and ball back. "You seem to have a slight curve in your throw, so let's move you to the right a little bit." Matt guided her with the hand on her hip, his hand a little too low for comfort as he settled her into her position on the right hand side of the bowling lane.

Elena looked back at her friends—Caroline giving her a small thumbs up along with Bonnie giving her a bright congratulatory smile. If only they knew how much this wasn't working out and that she didn't feel that way about Matt. Why couldn't anybody get that straight in their head? Elena couldn't argue—Matt was a great guy. But he just wasn't the guy for _her_, and there was just no _connection_ between the two of them other than friendship. At all.

Elena briefly glanced at Stefan, who looked even more envious than ever as he impatiently bounced his leg up and down, his glare focused on Matt behind her. Elena quickly spun away from Stefan's murderous glare as she focused her attention back on the lane.

"Now, gently bring your arm back and flick your wrist and let go when I say so. Okay?" Elena nodded a small agreement as Matt brought her arm back and wrapped his arm unnecessarily tighter around her.

"And…now."

Elena flicked the ball as she had been instructed as she watched it soar down the lane and…knock all of the pins down! She couldn't believe it! Elena was so overjoyed at her victory that she didn't even notice how big of a mistake it was when she threw her arms around Matt and jumped up and down.

"Matt, you're incredible! Thank you!" she beamed as she ran over to Caroline and Bonnie to high-five them. Tyler was mischievously looking at Matt, who was blushing an odd shade of pink under his tan before stuttering out a "no problem" and moving to bowl his turn.

She looked over to Stefan who cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward and uncomfortable as he turned to look at Elena.

"I'm thirsty; I think I'm going to go find a vending machine. Do you have any change, Elena?" Stefan asked, looking pointedly at her for her to agree and come with him.

"Uh…yeah. Here, I'll come up with you. I think I'll get something, too." Elena grabbed her purse and without looking back, followed Stefan up the small flight of stairs to the hallway near the arcade. She could practically feel Matt's glare piercing her back as well as Stefan's as the two of them walked away together, side by side until they were out of sight from the four friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you and _Elena_, huh? How did that manage to happen?" Tyler questioned Matt with a grin once Caroline and Bonnie had scurried off to the bathroom. Why did girls always have to go to the bathroom _together_? He simply didn't understand.

Matt socked Tyler in the arm as he glared. "Shut up, Ty. I was just helping her with her technique."

Tyler rolled his eyes and let out a humorless laugh. "Technique, smechnique. You were practically grinding up against the back side of her. When's the honeymoon? Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

Matt pointedly looked at Tyler, who was lounged back in his chair with his feet on the table, looking smugly pleased with himself. What an idiot. "Jealous, Lockwood?"

Tyler's laughing stopped as she lowered his gaze at Matt, straightening up to make the threat in his stature more noticeable. "_As if_, Donovan. Besides, I've got my own little play toy." Tyler suddenly grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "So don't worry about a thing, bro. Elena is _all yours_. Once you steal her away from Stefan."

"Salvatore? What the heck would he want from Elena? He's got a girlfriend," Matt said in exasperation, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice at what Tyler was telling him. Could Stefan really have feelings for Elena when he was still with Katherine?

"_Yeah_, a hot girlfriend who looks _just like Elena_. And Elena just so happens to be Katherine's little look-alike. While Katherine's away for the week, who else would Salvatore shack up with other than Katherine Pierce's very own _twin_?" Tyler chuckled and stood up before lightly punching Matt on the shoulder and walking towards the arcade. "Think about _that_ one, man."


	9. Chapter 9

**OH. MY. GOSH.—the last episode of The Vampire Diaries was AmAzInG! Haha I am STILL freaking out! Stelena is coming back-I can feel it! AH! I'm so excited Oh and I'm happy that Tyler is back in the series, too! Yay for Caroline! Well…maybe…(Klaus)…**

**Haha *phew* okay, thank you all for dealing with my crazy outburst there—I'm calm now ;) Sorry for the delayed updates, I promise I'm doing the best I can! Usually I don't have time to write, don't feel inspired, or I then find inspiration after another amazing new episode from the series! 3 Especially now that Stefan is turning back to the guy he used to be ;) 3 Xoxo.**

**Thanks for reading my story all of this time! Your reviews bring a huge smile to my face and inspire me to continue writing! Sigh, I really wish I had put them in high school in this fanfic, Haha. Oh well! Next time! ;)**

**What will happen next? Sorry this chapter is ridiculously short (actually, it's hardly a chapter at all!) :/ I just added another Stelena scene for you all so you can get some insight on their feelings for one another and what's going on inside of their minds. A FULL chapter will be up as soon as possible, I promise! Trying to get finished with this school year, so haven't had any time to write! Wish I did, because I love working on this story! :*(**

**Thanks again and ENJOY! 3 Xoxo**

**~Twihardfan3194. (Kaitlyn)**

Chapter Nine

Elena hesitantly followed Stefan down the hall of the bowling alley, her heart racing in her chest. It was a silly reaction really, but she just couldn't shake the thought of Stefan being _angry_ over anything so silly. She had never seen him so upset. He should have expected Matt to behave this way. There was no reason for him to explode at her for a situation that she could not in any way control!

Stefan pinched the bridge of the nose just as they rounded the corner and slumped against the wall. Of course they hadn't really gone to the vending machine. More like they had ended up in some vacant corner of the arcade that wasn't being put to use, secluded away from the chattering activity around them.

No words were spread between the two for a good twenty minutes—Stefan just stared at her with an expression she could not comprehend or name. His eyes shone of something she had never seen in any guys' expression before—well, aimed towards her anyway.

Finally Stefan spoke, voicing words Elena had not thought he would say first. "Are you having fun?"

Elena looked taken back as her eyes widened in disbelief. She was completely bewildered. Here she had been waiting for some lecture from Stefan about how he felt about the whole situation and that's all he has to say?

Elena laughed once without humor. "Here you stand looking completely pissed off, if I might add, and you drag me off to some secluded area so all you ask me is if _I'm having fun_?" Elena shook her head and tucked her hair behind one ear, trying to measure Stefan's reaction. She really did not want to fight with him, but he was being completely irrational about the whole situation regarding the innocent matter at hand. "I don't believe it. What's really on your mind, Stefan? Is it Matt? Because I can assure you, you don't have to worry about him." Elena laughed now, her voice filled with humor at the joke of it all. Stefan is jealous of _Matt_? "He's hardly a threat."

Stefan ran a hand through his hair as his eyes rolled up at the ceiling and he quickly pulled her into his arms. This surprised Elena, but she didn't pull away. She buried her face into him, breathing in his scent as she felt the vibration in his chest while he spoke quietly.

"Can you blame me for being the slightest bit worried about you? Donovan was marking his territory and showing where he stood. He obviously cares about you, and I think others are getting suspicious about us. What am I supposed to do? Just sit there while Matt flirts with _my girlfriend"—_he said the words possessively, making Elena smile—"and tries to make a move on her?" Stefan asked as he pulled away from Elena and gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

Elena shook her head and put a hand on his cheek. "And _I_ care about _you_. Matt and I have absolutely nothing together. You're the one I want," she assured him, pulling his face closer. "Isn't that enough?"

Stefan took a deep breath and pressed his hand against her. "It will always be enough. As long as I have you, anything that comes my way will be worth it in the end. I can endure it."

"Until Katherine gets back," Elena murmured, her voice sad as she looked down, away from his angelic hazel-green eyes. She had wanted to be rational about the whole situation—had had time to prepare herself for her separation from Stefan and had never wanted to become too attached—but she had found this dedication very hard to uphold.

"Hey," Stefan said quietly, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Not even Katherine can tear us apart. We'll find a way to deal with her. As long as we know what we feel, then we'll be alright." He smiled at her. "You and me. That's all that matters." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes contently.

"Always," Elena spoke softly, her voice nearly a breath from a whisper in the quiet corner where they stood.

Stefan took a deep breath, his immortal heart racing in his chest. He had never felt this way before. And he knew if he didn't tell her the way he felt now, that he may never work up the courage to do so again.

"Elena…"

"Hmm?" she murmured lazily against his shoulder.

"I love you," Stefan whispered into her hair, kissing her head.

Elena pulled away and looked up into his eyes, trying to read the words there. She could see in the way that he looked at her that he _did _love her. And would continue to as long as he should live.

"I love you, too." And she meant it. There was nothing holding her back now. They would find a way to deal with Katherine, just as long as it meant that they could be together. She would find a way.

Even if it killed her.


End file.
